Principal Mirage and Hammer Throw
Mirage pushed aside two students in front of them. "Ah! fresh meat!" Zinnia swallowed hard but found herself pushed aside as well. She was not the Mirage's target it seemed. Zinnia looked back to find a young brown haired girl with tan skin and chocolate brown eyes and soft tan skin. She wore purple bedlah pants, a dark pink tunic over a purple cropped tube top, a purple shawl, a pink sash tied around her waist, pink Arab-style shoes, and a purple fez with yellow accents. Her name is Lina. Zinnia smelled trouble. Mirage, on the other hand, had a different opinion, or should we say crop? "Lina." Lina looked up with her hair in two small pigtails. "Yes, Miss Mirage?" "What are those?" asked Mirage, looking disapproving. "What's what, Miss Mirage?" "Hanging down by your ears?" "You mean my pigtails?" Lina started twirling one of them nervously. "Are you a pig, Lina?" "No, Miss Mirage." "Do I allow pigs in my school?" "My father thinks it's cute..." "Your father," Mirage leaned down to stare the girl straight in the eyes. "is a TWIT!!!" She pointed at them with her riding crop. "You'll chop those off and have your hair in a ponytail like all the others before school tomorrow, or I will come around..." "But…" "But what?!" "I don't..." "But? Did you say 'But'?" Dhandi groaned. "Hammer Throw." "What?" Zinnia asked in worried confusion. "Definitely." reaffirmed Hana. "I'll give you but!" The Mirage grabbed Lina by her pigtails and started swinging her around and around. Lina started screaming as she went faster and was eventually released. All the kids gathered to see where she'd land. "Good loft!" Dhandi noted as she ran up to where the Shredder was. "And excellent release." said a boy nearby as he joined the crowd. He had tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair, wearing a gray tunic with brown patches, tan pants, with a brown patch on the right side, a burgundy little fez on top and went barefoot. His name is Tanti. Lina was still screaming as she headed towards the courtyard fence with its sharp barbed wire at the top. Zinnia prayed that she'd make the fence and not get hurt, as did many of the other students. Dhandi looked at Tabti. "Think she'll make the fence?" Tanti didn't even look at her friend, his eyes firmly on Lina, wondering the same thing. "Gonna be a close one..." Much to everyone's relief and surprise, Lina had made it. She wasn't landing exactly, as she had made it into the moist flowerbed by the school and was sliding in the dirt still. All the children watched as she continued sliding through the mud with her arms outstretched and gathering flowers in her right hand. She had stopped screaming and had started grinning. She stood up and shook the dirt off of her tunic, blubbered as she shivered, and smiled. She then turned around and waived the bouquet she had collected into the air. The children all cheered. The Mirage was not pleased. "Quiet!" She shouted. "Get to class before I throw you all in the Chokey!" Zinnia then realized something. She had yet to meet her teacher! "Hana, what's my teacher like?" "You a first year?" Dhandi asked as she picked up her bag. Zinnia nodded. "Then you're with me! Come on, your teacher is very nice!" Hana smiled as she started to pull on Zinnia's arm. Tanti smiled as they left. "Run, run, run. Faster! Get in! Quickly!" Mirage hurried them all into the building to their classes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes